Los Zeyers a Howarts
by Rose Marie91
Summary: Fanfic mas consentido de Rose y Lori ... su imaginacion loca les han llevado a ponerse a si misma en howarts
1. Default Chapter

El Gran Salón estaba glamoroso, como siempre, las cuatro mesas horizontales

estaban siendo acomodadas por chicos / as de 12 a 17 años.

La mesa vertical estaba ocupada por el director y algunos de los profesores.

¡ Grams deja de jugar con el cubierto! – Reprendió Rose a Ezequiel Grams, que

tenía al lado, mientras volvía a poner sus cubiertos bien.

Pero bueno ¿qué te pasa, Estas más nerviosa que los niños que van a ser

seleccionados. - Viendo como la chica no dejaba de tocar la mesa, enrollarse el

pelo y morderse las uñas

¡No te muerdas las uñas! – Ordeno Grams mientras le daba un manotazo. Saira y

Marie miraron con horror a Ezequiel (estas dos estaban en frente de ellos) Grams

había dado en el clavo

¿Pero bueno que le pasa a la gente, Mis padres, mis hermanos, mis abuelos, mi

prima, mis vecinos, mis amigas, hasta el gato me arañan cuando me ve una mano en

la boca. Mira voy a hacer lo que me de la real gana – dijo Rose, y luego gruñó.

No te lo tomes a mal, Grams, es que nuestros hermanos van a ser seleccionados

hoy y esta muy nerviosa. –le explicó Marie

¿y que? – preguntó Grams

Pues veras... es que... tú eres un ángel comparados con sus hermanos – terminó

de explicar Marie, mirándolo con una sonrisilla

¡Saira deja de coquetear con el de 4° curso! – dijo Rose tirando del cuello de

la camisa de su amiga

¡no estoy coqueteando¡ - dijo Saira

¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo, solo estás enseñándole la talla de sujetador que usas –

exclamó Rose sarcástica - pues pa que sepas bonito usa la 95 por si no lo has

visto – dijo Rose, dirigiéndose al chaval

¡¡¡¡¡ Exagerada! – exclamó Saira

si no es un año mayor es de dos años menor ¡eres de idea fija!

– se expresó Rose

Eh eso ha dolido – respondió Saira

¿No está tardando demasiado Macgonagal?- preguntó Rose

Si, estará dando el discurso de siempre- dijo Marie, su sonrisa se convirtió

en nervios - Cuando dejé a mi hermano en el tren, estaba pálido, estará con un ataque de

nervios y asustado – explicó Marie

De repente la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, dejando ver a la profesora

Macgonagall y a una fila larguísima de parejas de niños que miraban curiosos,

sorprendidos, y nerviosos el lugar

Mira allí está Joseph – dijo Marie señalando a un niño en la mitad de la fila.

Era esquelético, con dos grandes incisivos y se le notaba levemente una joroba,

se estaba retorciendo las manos.

Y allí están el dolor de muelas de Rose – dijo Saira

... las ovejas negras de la familia – siguió Rose

... y la personificación del diablo – terminó Marie

¡ Y mis dos niños guapos! – interrumpió una chica (gritando desde la mitad de la

mesa)

Divisaron a lo último de la fila de niños, a dos chicos idénticos, con cabello

violeta recogido con una coletita y ojos púrpuras rasgados. Que miraban con

indiferencia el lugar

No parecen nerviosos – observó Sheila que estaba sentada también al lado de

Rose.

Esos tienen chocolate a la taza en lugar de sangre – expresó Rose, una

carcajada colectiva recorrió la mesa de Gryffindor que había oído el comentario

de Rose.

La selección empezó con la rutina del sombrero. Después empezó a seleccionar,

chicos y chicas miraban al sombrero desconocido, con miedo y desconfianza. Los

gemelos habían pasado de la indiferencia al aburrimiento y según Rose estaban

jugando a piedra-papel-tijeras

chst chst Rose – Rose durmió la cara y divisó a su prima llamándola desde más

adelante en su misma mesa. Lorianne Zeyer.

Están apostando a ver quién hará la primera trastada.- explicó Lorianne.

Lorianne estaba en 5° curso, siempre se le veía jugando o estudiando con Rose en

la sala común. Su aspecto daba a entender que los gemelos habían salido a su

madre. Su cabello era presentado castaño claro con algunas mechas rubias. Sus

ojos eran un poco mas pequeños que los de Rose y de color verde esmeralda. Su

rostro era de niña inocente y tenía pecas al igual que su prima. Las dos eran

inseparables. En 5° también había 3 chicas (sus amigas): durmió44 (yiyi),

Melissa y Anne.

¡Pégales Lori! – Dijo Rose. Lori se durmió a la fila de niños y cogió a los

gemelos y les dio una colleja a cada uno (dur). Ellos refunfuñaron contra su

prima y hermana. Pasados cinco minutos la larga fila tenia solo tres componentes

Es mi otra prima Marie Isabelle – explicó Rose

...Zeyer Marie Isabelle – la llamó señorita Macgonagall

; Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla;

¡Marie! ¡Marie! – Dijeron Lorianne, durmió44, Melissa y Anne a la vez, animando

a Marie Isabelle.

La niña de cabello revoltoso color oscuro y ojos grandes, además de cara

estrecha, suspiró entro los dos gemelos que apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de

la niña de piel blanca, en forma de apoyo. Se dirigió al sombrero, se sentó y la

profesora posó el sombrero en su cabeza.

...mmmm... otra Zeyer recuerdo que hace cinco años, seleccioné a otro miembro

de tú familia... – El sombrero suspiró haciendo que la niña saltara de sorpresa.

¡¡¡¡ durmió44on! – gritó el sombrero

Esa es mi Marie Isabelle – gritó Lorianne desde la mesa.

La mesa saltó a aplausos y vitoreos Marie Isabelle se sentó junto a los de 1°

(niños)

¡ Esa niña está hecha una machorra! – exclamó Rose al ver como se abrazaba a

sus compañeros (chicos no chicas) sin saludar a Lori ni a ella

...Zeyer Zeros

¡Por fin! – exclamó uno de ellos con un gesto de durmió44one reventando el

Gran Comedor a Carcajadas

¡ Ese es mi niño! – gritó Lorianne

Todos miraban a Rose que estaba sonrosada

Me muero de vergüenza ajena – dijo Rose

¡ Vaya con que tenemos a otro Zeyer más, hace 6 años seleccioné a tu hermana

que es un ángel de chica... pero parece que tú no eres igual que ella... Uf me

da miedo pensar en estos siete años contigo.

Y con mi hermano – añadió Zeros

...Si... pero tu hermano es más sensato que tú

El sombrero y él hablaban como si se conocieran desde toda la vida, hasta que a

la profesora le dio un ataque de tos. - ¡¡¡¡ durmió44on! – gritó el sombrero

Ole que arte tiene – gritó Lorianne desde su mesa

Zeros se levantó de un brinco y la mesa mas alejada durmió a aplausos, murmullos

y vitoreos. Lorianne gritaba a todo pulmón junto a sus amigas: - Zeros cabrón te

queremos maricón

Pero Zeros no se sentó se quedó esperando a su hermano al comienzo de la mesa de

los leones

...Zeyer Zerus – dijo Macgonagall con la punta del pergamino en la mano

Zerus se encaminó hacia el sombrero con resignación

Vaya... el hermano más sensato. Tal vez tú y tu hermano seáis iguales

físicamente pero psicológicamente sois como dos nubes en el cielo azul de

primavera. Y me preguntareis: ¿pero las nubes no son todas iguales? Y yo os

responderé: pues no, las nubes serán iguales en color y durmió44one pero nunca

encontrareis dos con la misma forma – explicó el sombrero

La profesora se aclaró la garganta – pero tú quedarás en... – la mirada de

Zerus se durmió44one - ¡¡¡¡durmió44on!

Lorianne y sus amigas empezaron a canturrear a todo pulmón: " El Zerus, el

Zerus, el Zerus es cojonudo como el Zerus no hay ninguno"

Tres mesas se levantaron a aplaudir a Zerus que suspiró tranquilo. Este salió

corriendo hacia su hermano y lo abrazó

Creí que no caerías aquí – dijo Zeros

Yo también lo creí - confesó Zerus

Zerus miró como todas las mesas aplaudían (incluida profesores, excluida

Slytherin) y corrieron a sentarse a los de su hermana.

¿Por qué están durmió44one todos? – Preguntó Zerus a su hermana mientras era

abrazado por todos.

Porque ha terminado la elección Zerusito – dijo Rose durmió44ones4

¿y qué? – preguntó Zerus

Pues que hay comida ¡ñam ñam! - la interrumpió Marie que estaba comiendo

cordero junto su hermano en los platos de oro

¿ Es que en vuestra casa no os dan de comer? – Preguntó Rose asqueada por

tener que comer al lado de alguien que comía así.

Nofotros fo fetemos elfo dofestico - durmió44o con la boca llena Marie

durmió4 de acabar de comer Rose subió a la durmió44on con sus amigas, sus

hermanos y con su prima Marie Isabelle.

Killa, ¿cómo es la contraseña este año? – preguntó Saira

Este año es... – dijo Rose

Sopa de gominolas – se le adelantó Marie

Eso! – Dijo Rose.

Bueno voy a llevar a mis hermanos a sus cuartos correspondientes, quedaros con

Marie Isabelle – Dijo Rose

¿Vas a ir al cuarto de los chicos? – preguntó Saira

Que lista eres – dijo Rose

¡Yo voy! – dijo Saira

No, tu llevas a Marie Isabelle a su cama.- Obligo Rose a Saira

Rose se encaminaba hacia los cuartos cuando aparecieron Felix Endul y Rabastam

Belle.

Anda los que faltaban – dijo Rose deprimida

Aonde vas? – Pregunto Felix

¿A ti que te parecen?... Voy a llevar a mis hermanos a sus cuartos – Informo

Rose con durmió44

Ahhhhhh... que monada de nenes! Pero si son dos idénticos – Dijo Felix

con voz melosa y pellizcándoles las mejillas a los gemelos. Felix llevaba también de la mano a un niño de las edad de los gemelos , Rose lo reconoció como Alfonso Endul , hermano de Felix y por unos de los chicos que Marie había abrazado.

¿Este es él desgracio con quien se lío Sally? – Pregunto Zeros señalando a

Felix y tocándose la mejilla roja.

Pareces tonto Zeros, pues claro que es él, no ves la cara gilipollas que

tiene... – Le reprendió Zerus a su hermano, mientras que Rose hacia como si no

oyera lo que decían los gemelos.

Ein?

Si, mis diablillos, así que, si no queréis pareceros a él, no os acerquéis al

susodicho –

Aja – Aceptaron los gemelos a la vez

Venga, tirando pa lante, que nos va pillar el conserje

¿Lo llevamos nosotros? – Se durmió4 Rabastam

¿Lo harías por mí? – Le pregunto Rose y durmió44ones les dijo a sus hermanos

al oído": A este podéis acercaros"-

¿Qué pasa que yo no existo? – Pregunto Felix con durmió44one

No – Respondieron Rose y los gemelos a la vez, Felix asintió al ver que todos

estaban resentidos con él por lo de Sally

Los niños se fueron con ellos.

Rose se fue a su durmió44on mientras tanto Lori y sus amigas iban ahora camino

de los cuartos.

En su curso (en la misma casa) también había 3 chicos:

El primero: llamado Frank (y lo que se dice , el mas liderar) tenia un cabello largo por los hombros castaños con mechas rubias (que durmi él , hacia suspirar a las chicas) y unos ojos pequeños y marrones , que movía durmió44ones4nte cuando veía a una chica.

El segundo: Gordom ... tenia la manía de ponerse el pelo a lo punki y eso contrastaba con su piel morena y sus ojos oscuros.

El tercero: Rodolph ... de pelo desordenado aunque se echara to los potingues del mundo y de ojos azul oscuros.

Lori les tenia una manía horrible, mientras tanto sus amigas les gustaban.

Bueno, ¿quién te parece más guapo? – Pregunto Yiyi a Lori

Yiyi, siempre con lo mismo, pero tu... – durmió44o Lori dirigiéndose a durmi

(yiyi)

Uy a mí me gusta Frank, es tan guapo – durmió hablando durmi sin dejar acabar

a Lori.

Si esta potente, pero no tanto como Gordom – Dijo Anne dirigiéndose a las

cuatro.

Sopa de gominolas – dijo Lorianne dirigiéndose al cuadro de la Dama Gorda

¿¿¿Qué dices? – Preguntaron todas a la vez.

Pues la contraseña – durmió44o Lori

¿Pero que le pasa a esta tía? – Pregunto Melissa

Killa, estas atrasa un año – Informo Anne con durmió44

De repente, Lorianne recibió una colleja en la cabeza, durmió44one saco la

varita de su túnica y apunto al emisor de la colleja.

Bueno! – Dijo desilusionada – Los cansinos de Howargts – Dijo Lori

decepcionada- Yo creía que iba a ser un durmió44 o algo así –

Si, claro, un durmió44 va venir y te va a dar una colleja – Dijo Yiyi irónica

Le quitaron la varita a Lori y empezaron a pasársela uno a otros mientras

decían:

Tonta! Tonta! Tonta!

Me cago en la má – Maldijo Lori – traed pa ca asquerosos, venid o me chivo a

Macgonagall – amenazó enfadada

¿Pero que os pasa? ¿Estáis atontas? ¡AYUDADME, ¿no! – Pregunto Lori

dirigiéndose a sus amigas.

Que guapos son – Murmuraron a la vez ellas.

Ah, ya comprendo ¿pero no me ayudáis? – Preguntó Lorianne

A lo lejos Lorianne divisó a un niño de pelo rubio platino y se quedó emboba

Toma no te chives porfi toma! – Dijeron a la vez ellos - ¿Lorianne? ¿Lori?

¿Lori? – La llamaron

¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Frank

Está como petrificada – Dijo Gordom

Se había agachado para atarse los cordones de los zapatos de repente, miró a

Lorianne, esta se sonrojó

A, sí ¿qué? – Dijo con despiste Lorianne

¡Toma! – Dijeron los chicos

Traed, mira que sois gandules – Dijo ella

Bueno, ¿entramos ya, en los cuartos? – Preguntó Melissa – durmió44on los

mejores

Eso ya lo sé, ¿Pero a que viene? – Preguntó Lorianne

¡LORIANNE CABECITA LOCA! Esa es la contraseña de este año – Le dijeron todos a

la vez

Entraron en sus dormitorios y se durmieron todos menos ella, estaba tan

Nerviosa que no podía dormirse, después de un rato, ella se durmió.

Hola! Que tal?

Esta es la primera historia juntas ... las otras son solo de Rose ...es una especie de UA en el que loli y Rose somos nosotras entrando en Howargts ...

Espero que sea de su agrado ... y dejen rewiews

Lori and Rose


	2. Apuesta entre leones, aguilas y una serp...

**2. Apuesta entre leones , águilas y una serpiente**

¡Lorianne! ¡Lorianne! ¡Lorianne! ¡DESPIERTA! – La llamaron a la vez Anne, Jenny y Melissa.

Ya es de día – Anunció Rose cariñosamente.

Eso ya lo veo no hay que ser muy lista para deducirlo – Dijo Lorianne- ¿Y mis amigas? Si estaban hace poco aquí ¿No?- Preguntó Lorianne dando un bostezo

Si, pero se han aburrido, porque no había Dios que te despertara – Dijo Rose - Y san ido ... ¡Anda vístete y cagando leches pa desayunar que no llegamos a clase.

¡ Ay que ver! Siempre tengo que esperar a la niña esta – añadió Rose

Déjame un ratito mas – Dijo Lorianne todavía en la cama

Nooo, aligerando rápidamente que es gerundio, o ¿no? – dijo Rose

Llegaron después de un rato Rose y Lorianne al Gran Comedor dispuestas a tomar el desayuno, allí estaban Zeros, Zerus (los gemelos) y su prima Marie Isabelle

Antes muerta que sencillaaaa – saludó Rose a su prima Marie Isabelle (la saludó de esa forma por la niña que ganó en Eurovisión Junior el año 2.004), chocando los cinco.

¡Ay mis chiquitines! ¡Bich! – Saludó Lorianne a los gemelos de una colleja

(como siempre)

Lori no le pegues a los niños que me los vas a dejar tontos – Reprendió Rose

No ¡Bich! Si tontos ya están – Dijo Lorianne mientras le daba otra colleja

Ala pezqueñines ahora a jugar por ahí y a portarse bien que si no nos quitan ¡PUNTOS! – Dijo Rose dirigiéndose a sus hermanos y a su prima cambiando el volumen de la voz

Cuando estaban desayunando, de repente las lechuzas entraron para traer el correo, un búho de color púrpura aterrizó sobre las tostadas de Rose trayendo consigo una carta enorme, él extendió la pata para que Rose cogiera la carta.

Mmmm... una carta – Dijo Rose interesada

Adivina de quién será – Dijo Lori sarcástica

Ahora lo averiguaremos – Rose abrió la carta, era de su madre, en ella ponía:

_Queridos Rose, Zeros, Zerus y Lorianne:_

_Espero que hayáis llegado bien a Howarts, y que tu prima Marie Isabelle y tus hermanos hayan caído en su casa correspondiente. Rose espero que cuides a Zerus y controles a Zeros._

_Todavía no he recibido ninguna carta del director quejándose, pero eso, todavía. Os escribiré cada tres días como mucho. Informa por favor, Rose (porque en este momento eres tú la única que lee) a Lori que sus padres se han ido una semana a Italia y que si se le ha olvidado algo yo se lo mando._

_Asegúrate, que tus hermanos coman bien, en especial Zeros. Tú padre te manda saludos (aunque no te lo creas) y dice que le regalará a Lorianne una Nimbus 2.005 en Navidad para sus entrenamientos._

_Con mucho cariño, tu madre _

_Posdata: Tú y tu prima empezad ya a estudiar para tus EXTASIS y Sus TIMOS_

_Jane Zeyer _

Cuando Rose terminó de leer la carta se dio cuenta de sus primas y sus hermanos no estaban prestando atención a la carta que acababa de leer en voz alta.

¿Cuándo tienes entrenamiento Lori? – preguntó Rose con entusiasmo mientras desayunaba, lo que no sabía Rose, es que cierto rubio platino de Slytherin se había levantado y su prima no estaba mirándolo directamente a la cara, ejem...

"¿Lori, ¿Lori, ¿Lori?... ¿Lorianne?" – llamó Rose a Lori

( 20 segundos después) ¿ein? – vaciló mirando a su prima

¿Qué, qué estabas mirando? - preguntó Rose

Pues, ¿yo, pues la túnica nueva de Malfoy, que tiene unos pliegues..., que pliegues que tiene... – Dijo Lorianne con admiración

Si, si, si... unos pliegues que tiene en el culo ¿no?

¡¡¡ NO LE ESTABA MIRANDO EL CULO! – Gritó Lori a todo pulmón, haciendo que todo Gryfindor y Ravenclaw se quedaron mirándola. - ¿Qué pasa cotillas? ¿No hay vida propia? – dijo Lori carismática

Bueno, me voy tengo clase de D.C.A.O con Slytherin... – anunció Rose, y salió como las balas del comedor dejando a su prima roja de furia.

Cada año pesa más la mochila... – Sintió alivio, como si hubiese soltado la mochila... pero en lugar de soltada, estaba como... ¿rajada?

Me cago en...

Buenos días, Zeyer... – Rose reconoció su voz por el arrastramiento de palabras, mientras recogía sus libros desperdigados por el suelo del pasillo, observó los zapatos lustrosos y los fantásticos "pliegues" de los que hablaba su

prima.

Días son, pero no veo lo bueno, por ahora – Dijo Rose suspirando

Cambiando de tema... – Siguió Malfoy

No había ningún tema, me has saludado Malfoy – Contradijo Rose, Malfoy daba vueltas alrededor de ella

Sí, si, si ya... oye, tu primita está muy buena ¿no? – preguntó Malfoy con cara de pillín

No lo sé Malfoy, no soy lesbiana, y menos pederasta – Dijo Rose

Esa no, la otra la tal ¿Lorianne? – Dijo Malfoy

Yare, Yare Malfoy – Dijo Rose con reprendimiento

Bueno,... pues dile, que en mi cama hay un hueco – Dijo Malfoy con retintín, mientras Crafle y Goldel rieron su gracia

Habéis oído Craffle y Goyle, que en su cama hay un ¡HUECO! - Gritó como si fuesen sordos.

Se está riendo de ti Draco.

Eso, que me estoy riendo de ti Dragón – Dijo Rose y con esto consiguió echarlos, Draco Malfoy caminaba echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto Lorianne seguía en el Gran Comedor ya para levantarse para ir a clase de Herbología.

Me cago en la ma, esta tía ma dao plantón, se va enterá – Dijo Lori llena de furia.- ¡Uy! Que llego tarde, ¡que fuerte me parece! Y es el primer día, anda que el segundo – Dijo Lorianne y se marchó, llegó al invernadero 3, en la puerta estaban sus amigas, cotilleando, como siempre,

¡ Chicas, chicas! Bush – Boquinazo contra el suelo

Taaaaan - Expresó exageradamente Jenny

¡ Uy, que ostión me pegao, eso va a ser la mochila esta rancia

Date prisa, no te quedes pasma o ahora si que vas a llegar tarde de verdad – Dijo Melissa .Entraron en el invernadero de herbólogia, cada una se sentó en su sitio, lo mas lejos posible de la señorita. De repente entró la profesora Sprout.

Hoy, en nuestro primer día de clase trabajaremos los perfumes de las siete flores...

Que muermo de clase – Dijo en voz baja Anne

Como lo sabes, vete tu a saber que guarrada será eso de los perfumes de las flores esas raras - Dijo Jenny

Shshshshshshs, no me entero – Dijo la empollona de Melissa, en estos momentos Lorianne se quedó frita.

Sta. Zeyer, Sta. Zeyer – la llamaba la profesora

Lorianne, Lorianne, Lorianne, despierta te llama la profesora – la llamaba también Melissa

E, E ¿qué, a si ¿qué preguntaba? – Dijo Lorianne

Sta. Zeyer, si tiene sueño, dormir se duerme por la noche y en la cama, por sino lo sabe, y le estaba preguntando que de qué te has enterado – Preguntó la Sta. con voz chula (como la de todos los maestros bordes)

De repente se abrió la puerta, era Rose, con la mochila rota en la mano

Perdone señorita, vengo a traer la varita a mi prima, y que ella me de la mía – Dijo Rose caldeando

Pase Sta. Zeyer – Dijo Sprout

Creo que nunca iba a decir esto, pero TE QUIERO, me has salvado la vida – Dijo Lorianne emocionada

Sí, menos cuento y toma que voy para la clase que me las pelo, veras la bronca que me van a echar por tú culpa, ya hablaremos – Dijo Rose saliendo del invernadero

Bueno, por donde íbamos – Preguntó la Sta. Sprout

Usted...- Dijo Chang, un niño de Slythering

¡¡¡¡¡¡ RRRIIINNNGGG!

Toma, salvada por la campana - Dijo Lorianne - Chupaté esa Chang – Dijo Lori sacándole la lengua a Chang

Bueno, se acabó la clase por hoy, hasta el próximo día – Se despidió la señorita Sprout Antes de que tocara la sirena.

Después de llevar la varita a su descuidada prima, Rose salió cagando leches

hacia D.C.A.O, cuando llegó creyó que había perdido 2 kilos

Señorita Zeyer... su primer día, y tarde, yo creí que era usted más puntual...

Verá profesor, antes de que quite puntos, quiero decir, que he tenido que ir a llevarle la varita a mi prima...

Por ser el primer día, no le quitaré puntos...

Muchas gracias profesor, - Le dirigió una sonrisa amable, la expresión del profesor se ablandó

Siéntese...

Cómo las balas... - Dirigió su mirada al único asiento libre que (extrañamente) era al lado de Julyan Menald, de Slythering, el típico chulo de pelo rubio acastañado de ojos grises-azules y una boca... ¡qué boca!... de campeonato (de oreja a oreja), que su prima y ella misma se reían mucho. Era el pobrecito muy simpático, pero a Rose le caía como una patada en el culo.

Echó una mirada a Saira y Marie, que la miraban con terror

Joias... – Se sentó con cansancio y miró a su lado a un sonriente Menald

¡Que pasa Rosie!

No me jodas Menald. Infórmame de la clase...

Un cuarto de hora después, Menald había perdido el libro y miraba las faldas de

las chicas de la clase

Joio

¿Qué?

No te han dicho que estás mas salío que el pico de una plancha

Nop

Pos deberían decírtelo

¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRIIINNNGGG!

¡Dios mío! ¿Eso que es? ¿Una sirena o un cencerro, parece que estamos en un manicomio...

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor con una cara de toro encerrado y todos los de por medio se iban quitando por miedo

Ejem... Rose, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tímidamente Cassidy

Quítate... quítate, Cass - Susurró Marie detrás de Rose

¿Dónde está Marie Lorianne Zeyer? – Preguntó Rose

¡Glub! – Sally tragó saliba ruidosamente – en el Gran comedor, comiendo.

La última palabra la dijo en un espacio vacío

¿Qué ha pasado?

Nooo... nada... que ha tenido que correr desde el G.C hasta el invernadero para llevar la varita a Lori y cuando ha llegado a clase faltaba un cuarto de hora para terminarla...

Aaaa... ¿ya está? – Preguntó Cassidy

Hombre, se ha tenido que sentar con Menald. Todas tragaron saliba ruidosamente

No le hará nada a Lori ¿verdad? - Preguntó Sally con inocencia - ¿verdad? Todas pensaron lo mismo:

"Pobre ilusa"

GRAN COMEDOR

Anne, Jenny y Melissa se fueron hacia una mesa para comer con sus familiares, Lorianne fue a buscar a sus primos. como siempre, los recibió con una colleja

Aaaau... que duele – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez

No os quejéis tanto que lo hago de forma cariñosa.

¡Que pasa Marie Isabelle! ¿Ha estado bien tu primer día de clase?

¿¿¡ BIEN, man echao de clase, la mierda profesora que ma cogió manía, eso va ser – Maldijo Marie Isabelle

Pos tu no te calles, si hay que contestar se contesta - Aconsejó Lori

Bueno veniros a mi vera pá comé ¿Aonde se ha metio la cachonda (Rose)? – Le dijo Lori a los niños

Empezaron a comer, de repente se abrió la puerta fuertemente. Era Rose, estaba que era un tren de vapor, echaba humo hasta por las orejas

¡¡¡ROSE! – La llamó con ilusión Lorianne. Rose se acercaba a la mesa pegando zapatazos

Hola, - Saludó sin gana Rose. Saludó a sus hermanos y prima cogió el tenedor y se puso a comer mirando fijamente el plato, parecía una loca

¿Qué té pasa? – Preguntó Lori todavía ilusamente

¿QUÉ, QUE ME PASA, tu te crees que yo fui (por un despiste tuyo) Desde el Gran Comedor hasta los invernaderos solo para darte tu varita – Todo el Gran Comedor miraba a Rose- Pues cuando llegué me chillaron y solo quedaba un cuarto de hora para terminar la clase, y no solo eso, me tuve que poner junto el niño más imbécil de Gran Bretaña, ¿Y vosotros que miráis, nunca habéis visto a una persona enfadada! – Gritó a todo el comedor

Rose, baja un poco la voz, me da vergüenza – Exclamó Lori, los niños (hermanos y primas) estaban mirándola extrañados

Te vas a enterar cuando se lo diga a tu madre te vas a enterar, te vas a cagar por las patas abajo. – Amenazó Rose

Después de la terrible discusión... bueno... discusión, discusión... no, mejor de los terribles gritos de Rose, la susodicha se levantó sin terminar de comer.

Casiopea (Cassidy) se retiró de delante de ella a termino de no ser atropellada.

Grrrrr...

Tranquila, mujer, que eso es para tanto – Saira, Marie, Sally y Cassidy la siguieron hacia las afueras del castillo.

Lo sé – Murmuró

Habéis visto que Rose, es muy tranquila – Marie con suficiencia

¡ He llegado tarde a clase, con el profesor que está mas bueno de todo Howarts!

¡Mirad, es Felix...! – Gritó Sally señalando a un grupo de chicos que había cerca del lago.

Ya... y Rabastam, Richy y Menald – Terminó Rose mirando como Sally sonrojaba por poner mas atención a Felix - ¿Por qué no habrán ido a comer?

Habrán oído tus gritos... ˆˆ - Suponía Saira mirando a Menald – Que trasera tiene Menald...

Dirás boca

¡Eh! Hola, pringaos – Saludó Marie, llegando al lado de Richy que era un Ravenclaw (al igual que Cassidy y Sally).

Hola Mariquilla – Respondió Menald con voz aguda

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó Rose a Rabastam

Pues aquí sentados... nos hemos pasado por las cocinas y comimos allí.

¡Que suerte, que no habéis tenido que escuchar los gritos de la Zeyer... – Informó Saira

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Felix, con su tic nervioso en el cuello y en el ojo, de los que Sally estaba enamorada, la verdad, es que el chico era guapo.

Nada... una disputa entre primas

Grrr, joias

Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase? – Preguntó el sonriente Menald

A nosotros genial... Entre Sally, Richy y yo hemos ganado 30 punto...

A los Slytherin, bien...

Este año también, la copa será nuestra – Aseguró Marie

Será para Ravenclaw, bonica – Contradijo Sally

Ehhh... mis damiselas... la copa será para Slythering... – Interrumpió Menald

Mas quisieras putón – Rose insultó lo que el susodicho se tomó como un halago.

Eh... os quería informar de que el profesor de estudios muggles, no es gay

Si que lo es

¡No!

¡Si!

Es que no habéis visto el repasón que le ha dado a Saira... – Interrumpió Marie

Venga ya, hombre – Según los cálculos de Rose: Sally, Cassidy, Menald y Richy no se lo creían. Lo que había dudado era Cassidy. Se colocaron a bandos separados.

Y cuando le pregunté, no me miró exactamente a los ojos – Dijo Saira inocentemente

Que los tienes muy bonitos – Piropeó Menald y Saira le levantó una mirada coqueta

Pues a él le interesaba mas mi cuello...

Venga yaaaaaa...

¡Que os apostáis... – Empezó Felix, y todos padecieron un estremecimiento colectivo, con las apuestas de Felix siempre acababan castigados – a que Saira puede insinuársele al que creéis gay, y el gachó le corresponde! Rose miro a Felix con cara incrédula, este hizo un guiño, aunque Rose no sabía si era uno de

sus tics nerviosos.

¿Qué os apostáis? – Repitió Felix

Cassidy se volvió a cara con los otros y ella misma respondió:

Nos apostamos una semana de deberes gratis

Nos apostamos lo mismo – Corroboró Rabastam

Bien, esta noche una capa de invisibilidad y a las 10:00 en el pasillo de Estudios Muggles

¿Ok perdedores? – Preguntó Felix

Ok requeteperdedores

Después de este enfrentamiento cada oveja con su rebaño ˆˆ je, je. Los leones iban a arreglar a Saira. Lorianne, todavía estaba en el Gran Comedor pensando

¿Habéis acabado de comer? – preguntó Lorianne a sus primos

Siiii – dijeron todos

Nosotros nos vamos que tenemos clase de encantamientos – dijo Zerus

Adiós – se despidieron de Lorianne de un beso en la mejilla. Esta se termino el postre cogió sus libros e iba para la clase de D.C.A.O cuando de repente...

¿Qué haces? – protestó maleducada ella, pero para su sorpresa el que impacto contra ella fue Draco Malfoy

Hola Zeyer – la saludo Malfoy. Lorianne comprendió que lo que decía su prima sobre el arrastramiento de palabras de Malfoy era cierto.

Hola, lo siento creía que eras otra persona – dijo tímidamente ella

No te preocupes, venía a buscarte- dijo Malfoy

A sí, ¿para qué?

Bueno... – comenzó Malfoy, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Lorianne – esta mañana he estado hablando con tu prima y expresamente de ti.

¿De qué?

¿ No te lo ha dicho?

No, pero ahora me lo puedes decir tú- ahora Lorianne era la que daba vueltas alrededor de Malfoy, Malfoy la se apoyó en sus hombros y la paró

Mientras ella recogía sus libros yo le iba diciendo que eres muy guapa ...y que si te sentías sola que me tiene para lo que quieras - explicó Malfoy subiéndole la barbilla hacia arriba

Si, y eso ¿que significa? – dijo Lorianne con voz melosa

Bueno que si quieres venir conmigo a las 11:00 esta noche para dar un paseo por las afueras del castillo ¿aceptas?- preguntó Malfoy tocándose el pelo

Hombre como piensas que voy a rechazar una oferta como esa, hasta las 11:00- se despidió Lorianne

Lorianne siguió caminando hasta llegar a la clase de d.c.l.a.o no estuvo prestando atención a la clase

Lori ¿ qué te pasa? – le preguntó Jenniffer

Nada, por que

Porque te noto rara, no prestas atención a esta clase y es la que más te gusta, vamos, pero por el profesor

Bueno en realidad si pero después te lo cuento

RRRIIINNNGGG!

yiyi, acuérdate que a las 7:00 tenemos una partida al ajedrez mágico – dijo Lorianne

Sííííí

Llegaron las 7:00 y Lorianne se presentó en el Gran Comedor, allí estaba Yiyi esperándola, fue corriendo hacia la mesa y se sentó.

Kiya, ¿porque estás tan feliz? – preguntó Yiyi a Lori

Aaaa... es un secreto – dijo Lori sonriendo

Caballo A 5 – dijo Lorianne. Jake

Mierda, bueno todavía no hemos acabado

Reina B 6, Jake – Dijo Yiyi

Bueno todavía no hemos acabado – dijo Lori

Pero te queda poco – dijo Jenniffer

Jake Mate, ahora si hemos acabado – dijo Lorianne

No eso no vale has hecho fullería porque el caballo no puede además...

Soltando los 10 galeones – dijo Lori

Quiero la revancha

Bueno como yo soy buena gente te la concedo

Volvieron a jugar, Lori ganó de nuevo y al final Jenniffer le tuvo que dar los diez galeones. Sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche y Lori sentía un nudo en la barriga, ella no sabía si era de hambre o de nervios. Llego la hora de la cena, Lorianne cogió sitios para los cinco, al rato vinieron sus primos, Marie Isabelle, Zeros y Zerus, viendo que Rose no llegaba empezaron a cenar.

¿Seguirá Rose enfadada? – preguntó Lorianne dirigiéndose a sus primos

No creo, a Rose se le suelen pasar muy rápidos los enfados – dijo Zerus con la boca llena .Siguieron cenando, de repente se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, era Rose.

LORIII! – Dijo Rose llamándola con voz melosa

Lori tesoro, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Rose - ¿Ya no estás enfadada? – preguntó Lorianne

¿Por que habría de estarlo? – preguntó Rose

Entonces, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó secamente Lori

Ch, a mi no me hables así – Dijo Rose amenazándola con un dedo

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Lorianne con voz melosa

¿Qué si me puedes prestar algunas de tus pinturas y algo de ropa sexy? – Preguntó Rose

mmmm... mmm... bueno vale cógela; Las pinturas están en el baúl que hay a los pies de la cama y ropa... busca algo de ropa en el armario seguro que hay de esa que buscas.

ADIOSSS! – Se despidió Rose

Cuida bien mis cosas – dijo Lori responsable

Siiii. – Dijo Rose saliendo por la puerta

Bueno, Lori nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Marie Isabelle hablando en nombre de todos

¿Ya habéis acabado de comer? - preguntó Lorianne

Siii – respondieron ellos

Venga vale iros,

Adiós – se despidieron de Lori con un beso en la mejilla

Uy las 10:30, que tarde, me voy a vestirme – Dijo Lorianne hablando sola Se fue a su habitación y se puso el vestido más corto que tenía se echó perfume y se puso algo de maquillaje. A las 10:50 salió hacia la puerta de Slythering, allí estaba Malfoy, esperándola apoyado en la pared.

¿Vamos? – preguntó él

Claro - Empezaron a andar y se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al bosque prohibido y se sentaron en un banco

¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó Lorianne

No, ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Malfoy

"Ya tenemos algo en común". Pensamiento de Lorianne: Cada vez se acerca mas a mí, no se que hacer, hay Dios ahora la cara Dios mío que digo que hago Tierra trágame. De repente escucharon un ruido y Malfoy se separó de ella rápidamente de un salto y se estaba acercando una sombra

Hola primita – dijo una voz de niña finolis.


End file.
